Dark Halves
by Kairiangel035
Summary: Ven and Aqua were meant to be together, but what happens when Vanitas messes everything up? Rated M for lemon and violence. a VenxAqua oneshot


**Dark Halves**

"Where exactly are you taking me?" the blonde hair boy laughed as the bluenette held onto his arm and dragged him down the hall.

The bluenette girl laughed a bit. "You'll see, just be patient."

The blonde haired boy rolled his eyes and smiled, "Aqua, you've kept me guessing for a while now, can't you just tell me."

"Not yet." The girl giggled as she stopped in front of a door and opened it, "Your so impatient Ven."

"I'm not impatient, you've just been making me play these guessing games for a whi-" his sentence was cut off by Aqua's lips being pressed against his as she dragged him inside the room and shut the door behind them.

Ven smiled a bit when Aqua broke the kiss and he took the lead. He kissed her lips rough with passion as he led her to the bed. They were both really good at this, they're relationship has been going on like this for a while in secrecy so Terra and Master Eraqus wouldn't find out. Aqua giggled through a quiet moan as Ven slid the collar of her shirt down to press his lips to the sensitive skin of her neck. "You're really into this tonight aren't you?" she asked as he gently nibbled her neck.

He looked up and smiled as he got on top of her. "It's been a while since I saw my beautiful girl. I've missed her." Ven kindly whispered as his blue eyes found hers. Aqua smiled a little as she wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing him down to the point where she could kiss him easily. She knew he was right and understood why he was so eager. They had both been put on separate missions and haven't seen each other in well over a week, and this night could be their only night together for a while.

Ven quickly went to work on removing her shirt as she looked at the diamond of her ring sparkle in the dim light. She smiled a bit at the memory of Ven proposing to her shortly before separating. "You know they're going to find out soon." Aqua said as he finally was able to get her top off, reveling her bare stomach and chest.

"Who cares, if they don't agree with it we'll run far away from this place, just you and me. I won't let anything tare us apart, ever." he said as he left a trail of kisses down her neck and chest while he quickly slid of her gloves and arm covers.

She blushed a little at his words and the air was filled with gentle moans as he started sucking on one of her breasts, teasing the nipple with his tongue. There's one thing she couldn't deny, even though Ven was very friendly and shy, he was good when it came to stuff like this. Aqua began to moan more as his warm hand gently started teasing her other nipple that was free. He smiled at her as he pulled away and saw how flushed she looked.

Aqua took this opportunity to have her way with Ven. As she started to push herself up, he gave her enough space to sit up enough to undo his shirt and suck on his neck. He blushed and moaned a little as her tongue teased the skin of his neck. He still wasn't used to being touched his way. As he started to gently lay her back down on the bed Aqua ran her fingertips across his bare chest causing him to tremble a bit. She couldn't deny that he had a great tone to his chest and abs.

Ven gasped a little as he looked at Aqua closely and saw fading bruises on her stomach and arms. "What happened to you love?" he asked concerned.

"Oh this?" she asked motioning to to her arm. "That's nothing, just some old bruises from fighting the unversed." she told him. His eyes were still filled with concern as he he started kissing down her chest to her stomach. Just as he wrapped his fingers around the band of her shorts, Ven's head started throbbing. He groaned a little as he brought one of his hands to his head and rested the other one on Aqua's stomach. "Ven are you alright?" she asked as his eyes closed and he started to tremble.

He took a couple of breaths to steady himself. "Yeah I'm okay, sorry about that." he apologized as his eyes opened and found hers. She gasped and jumped a bit seeing Ven's blue eyes were now yellow, but relaxed a little as she saw Ven was still there. She knew she was still safe for now.

He quickly slid his fingers between the elastic of her shorts and her skill and quickly pulled off the shorts and panties. She trembled a bit as the air hit her exposed skin, but she quickly went to work, removing his shorts as well. Aqua quickly pulled him down into a forceful kiss as he slid his cock inside of her. She moaned into his mouth as he started to thrust in and out of her, causing him to groan in pleasure as well.

"Faster Ven." she whispered against his lips. He did so willingly, causing them both to moan in pleasure. Aqua started to moan like crazy as he started to hit her g-spot in a rhythmic pattern as his cock started to throb. She ran her nails down his back as he moaned out her name when they both hit their climax. Ven quickly pulled out and laid down next to her, kissing her neck that was beaded with sweat.

"I love you Aqua." he whispered as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I love you too." She whispered as she closed her eyes. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. Ven stayed wide awake as something kept gnawing in the back of his mind, telling him he should go into the hallway and make sure everything's alright. He quietly climbed out of bed and put on his shorts and shoes before quickly slipping into the hallway.

Once he shut the door behind him, something slammed into his side, sending him flying a couple feet down the hall before hitting the ground. "Ouch." he groaned in pain as he held his side and pushed himself up.

"It's about time, I was wondering if you we're ever going to come out of there." a voice said sounding annoyed and bored at the same time. Ven gasped as he saw the figure that was talking to him. In front of him stood a boy about his age with charcoal black spiky hair and yellow eyes.

"Vanitas, what are you doing here?" He asked as he finally pushed himself back to his feet.

Vanitas smiled as he punched Ven on the side of his lip, causing blood to run down to his chin. "I just came to tell you that you don't belong with these people." he laughed sadistically.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ven asked as he wiped the blood away, only to be forced down as Vanitas's knee crashed into his stomach, causing him to fall over.

"What I'm saying is you should be with me and master Xehanort, not with these good for nothings." Vanitas explained to him with a smile on his face as he watched Ven struggle to get up.

Ven finally pushed himself to his feet. "I'm nothing like you." he said fiercely. Vanitas grabbed Ven by his hair and threw him into the wall hard. A green star shaped charm fell out of his pocket as he hit the wall. As he fell, his hand collided with the charm, shattering the glass. He groaned a bit as he lifted his hand quickly and watch as blood started running out of his hand where the glass was stuck. "That was a gift from Aqua." Ven yelled at Vanitas who was smiling at him.

"You won't be needing that much longer, just look at yourself and tell me what you see." Vanitas told Ven.

"Huh?" Ven said as he looked down at the glass that once was something special to him. As he saw his reflection he couldn't believe what he saw. His eyes were yellow, just like Vanitas's. He held his head and cried out in pain as memories started flooding back in. "I-I was the one who hurt Aqua." he said as tears started rolling down his face as he saw the memory of him attacking her. "It wasn't the unversed it was me."

Vanitas walked over to him with a smile. "Do you see now Ven?" he asked.

Ven quickly jumped up and grabbed Vanitas by the collar of his shirt and slamming him into the wall behind them. "You're the one who's doing this to me!" he yelled.

"No Ven, you're unstable without me. We need to be joined as one again in order for you to stop hurting people." Vanitas told him gently, as if he was comforting Ven.

Ven sighed and let go of him, giving into what Vanitas wanted. Vanitas wrapped his arms around Ven, merging the two of them together. "Ven are you okay?" Aqua asked as she stepped into the hall dressed in a nightgown. She gasped as Ven looked at her from pulling glass out of his hand. The instant their eyes met she knew it wasn't him. His eyes were to dark of a shade of blue and they were filled with pure darkness. "Vanitas, what did you do to him?" she yelled.

He just smiled at her. "It was simple really. I just controlled him with the darkness, making him believe he was loosing it. Then I told him if we we're together he'd be normal." he laughed. "the kid is so gullible."

Tears started rolling down Aqua's face as she realized Ven was gone forever. "Your a monster..."

"I know." Vanitas smiled as her turned and walked away.


End file.
